samuraipizzacatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Teyandee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Samurai Pizza Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Samurai Pizza Cats - 06 - Singing Samurai Sensation! (Polly Esther without her her armor).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:15, October 2, 2009 1. Can you make a page of pictures of the Big Cheese cross dressing? 2. Tell what episodes he cross dresses? 3. What outfits he was wearing including the girls' white underwear. 4. Can you also include other characters that who cross dress too? 5. Tell what episodes he cross dresses in the Kyattō Ninden Teyandee version (original version)? 6. The reason I'm asking because, I laugh so hard when he cross dresses and causes everyone to freak out when they see him cross dress Crossdressing Big Cheese Who asked for the pictures of Crossdressing Big Cheese? Post your request here with a signature. --Teyandee 18:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Not just the Big Cheese Crossdressing. Jerry Atric cross dress, the Rescue team cross dress. The Ninja Crows crossdress. Make sure you include the girls' white underwear. In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress. Is there a way to make pictures of them too? Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Yes. I remember Big cheese and Jerry cross dressing (at least in KNT). Rescue members - yes (as Cheerleaders). What about girls' white underwear? You want more pictures like I will add them as soon as I will write about Pointless sisters >In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress I can`t make a screenshot - there is no video for the fan episodes neither my drawing skills are good. It's okay. It would have been fun to see pictures of Speedy, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido wearing sailor school girls uniforms. Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird) wears Polly's working outfit (including her pink underwear) and Polly's Pizza Cat Armor. Just make sure you get the cross dressing pictures including the characters cross dressing will be fine by me. Including the girls' white underwear okay. Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese I don`t remember Speedy crossdressing. But you may be interested in 1 detail: 1) KNT25 (Kawaii? Yattarou onna ni naru) - a feminized Yattaro (Speedy) tries to kiss Sukashii (Guido) and Pururun (Polly): a9pFXoEQuUM (From 1:56) SPC24: Both these moments was cut. Question? Does the Big Cheese's make up count as a cross dress? May be we can call it Femimization. In some episodes he also paints his nails. One question. I notice Bad Bird worked for the Pizza Cats and he became more competent than the Pizza Cats. Francine was impress she gave him a bonus. What does Bad Bird had that the Pizza Cats don't have? I notice the Pizza Cats were jealous that Bad Bird made more money than them. Maybe they are to tired to work as him - he seems to be full of interest Watch the Youtou Muramura. During the final battle Bad Bird's special attack power was able to defeat Speedy? Bad Bird is a good guy, can their fight end a draw or what? Nobody knows. Their Finishers are powerful. ''' One episode where Bad Bird save Speedy's life at the fighting torument. Remember? If the Big Cheese and Jerry found out that Bad Bird stop their evil plan, would the Big Cheese send someone to kill Bad Bird if he found out? If you betray the Big Cheese, will he kill you for treason? '''I don`t think anyone can prove that the Bad bird did it. What about the betrayal - I don`t think he is so evil he can kill for this. He can call Rude Noise to finish the job - bad bird can`t fight vs. them alone. Unless the Pizza Cats help Bad Bird fight the Rude Noise right? I guess so - imagine the power of 4 Hissatsu combined What is the name of Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru) Hissatsu move? His move manage to knock out Speedy in the last episode. His move is strong as Speedy. I don`t think it was a Hissatsu. He used Karakara Ninpou "Majin Shinkuu Giri". http://kyattounindenteyandee.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Yattarou_vs_Karamaru With Speedy, Bad Bird, Polly, and Guido Hissatsu moves. Can they be the most powerful team ever since now Bad Bird is a good guy? I guess yes How old is Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru)? Could he be in his 20s or 30s? I think about 25-30. Did you see the computer picture of Bad Bird? is at http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/avatars/1.%20%20Samurai%20Pizza%20Cats/BadBird.jpg and http://andrew.fraticelli.info/badbird_header.jpg I found a picture of Carla and Bad Bird as children http://animefan25.tripod.com/images/SPC/Carla_BadBird_2.jpg. But it's not enough I want Carla's eyes to open. Her eyes and her face is so beautiful. http://th06.deviantart.net/fs11/300W/i/2006/235/e/8/Teyandee_Kenshin_by_KageReneko.jpg Did you see that? I like the Bad Bird's (a.k.a. Karamaru) outfit and Carla's (a.k.a Okara) ninja outfit. I think I saw the Sundance Kid (a.k.a Micheal) in the picture and if so who he suppose to be? Are their any other pictures just like that one like for ex. the SPC (a.k.a. KNT) play characters from the "DEATH NOTES," "ONE PIECE," or others? If not it's okay. I don`t know many crossover pictures with KNT/SPC but try this: http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/index.php?topic=1984.0. http://www.geocities.jp/suzukitenko/_gl_images_/08032601.jpg I was look for that picture for a very long time. :) Is there a picture of Carla wearing her yellow dress because she looks better in that outfit. Anything of Carla wearing her yellow Kimino (dress)? I can't spell Kimino you know what I'm taking about a long dress in Japan? I think you mean Kim'o'''no. I will add them lately. look at this http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs34/f/2008/293/0/8/Carla_Sketchy_by_DarkPandaX.jpg you like? I heard a rumor that Speedy has white hair. I only heard a rumor. What do you think? In the end of one episode we see Speedy with blond hair '''Do you or anyone has pictures of Francine, Lucille, Pig in a pot, Syliva, the Baby (Seymour Jr.), the Rescue team, and other so people can see what they look like?' Will be added later. Including Carla's yellow Kimono with her smiling? Isn`t the picture in her article is the one you need? :) I like it, but her Kimono outfit and her smile is a lot better. I notice you have been putting voice actors names on KNT WIKI so is it okay to do the same on SPC WIKI since I did two already? Yes, but try keeping them as in KNT wikia:http://kyattounindenteyandee.wikia.com/wiki/Kosugi_Jurouta - one need to find the birthdate / photo (if available) / a link to english wikipedia. And a short article about the Voice actors. As for Carla I like her in the yellow Kimono with her smile. What is your favorite episode? Minds is the last one where Speedy and Good Bird save the world from the comet and they got the girls in the end. Great way to end the series. I wish the series would have continue. If the series would have continue Speedy and Good Bird partnership would have grown. Do you agree? I like KNT more. I can`t choose a particular SPC episode I like more - they all good. Speaking about Speedy and Bad Bird - as long as they work together they have new competition - a pizza delivery. I think Bad Bird will challenge Speedy more often . Still I wish they continue the series with brand new villains and Good Bird as a new member of the heroes. I want a continue, but it is 20 years since the KNT aired. It wil be hard to create that atmosphere. And there must be no "modernization" like 3D / space adventures.. I don`t know waht else. I wish they release full KNT Soundtrack - many good tracks form the series left behind the CDs Did Princess Vi found a boyfriend to replace Bad Bird? In the SPC version? In the KNT version? as far as I remember - no. Some track that we used in the KNT were relases on a soundtrack: http://kyattounindenteyandee.wikia.com/wiki/Kyattou_Ninden_Teyandee_Soundtrack_CD. But there are many tracks that can be be heard in the show but they were not released on those CD. :( I see now, good. If theres anymore pictures of crossdressing, and any other characters that needs to be added let the fans know, we can wait. I think I added all crossdressing pictures :) Not the Rescue team Those pictires are not joinable to make full "chearing process" :( Sorry. If you know someone that has good pictures asked the person for help. Do you know Professor Ohm's son's name? If you know is there a way to rewrite the category? Speedy and Narrator refered to him as Junior. Then how to change Professor Ohm's son to Junior? I can do it, but wouldn`t we confuse Junior with this junior: Mother/Momma Mutt and Junior What do you think I added the family on a few characters? see for yourself. Dr. Purple, Bat Cat, Jerry Atric, and other characters That`s ok :) So we're going to leave as Profess Ohm's son? Okay well at least you like the added family list. For people to know who their family members are. thanks for correcting fernando Did you see the Emperor Fred look alike page did I get it right? It is ok. I moved it to Emperor_Fred`s_look_alike. Picture added Thanks. Same actor? I do`nt know. Same for KNT. I don't want to be disrespect, how come Polly Esther is the only one that can't be edited. I saw is the view soucre rather than edited page. I don't see a picture of Polly I will add a picture when I find a good one. I notice you change the family list. I think it's okay. You did this to show everyone the difference? Are you going to change Jet Cat and the others Family list? I want t separate the SPC relations and Fan episodes relations to avoid confusing Did you see Speedy Relationship? I will modify this. I think you put to many characters. Relationship = family. Not Boss/Enemies/Friends/Colleagues etc. I type the Pointless sisters for you since you said you were going to type them, but you didn't. I may not gotten the Pointless sisters right and I think you can do it better. I want you to understand - I don`t have as much free time as you possibly got. But see the corrections for the Pointless sisters soon Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- What is this AD FREE? AD Free Wikia I didn't put it there Question. In the episode Close Encounters of the Pig KindI saw the Big Cheese put on makeup and is wearing a pink outfit over his clothes at the beginning of the episode after Speedy and the others met the Pig in the pot. The question is the outfit the Big Cheese was wearing does this count as a crossdressing? I think yes - he wears a women clothes. Added: http://samuraipizzacats.wikia.com/wiki/Crossdressing_scenes#Episode_32. I see the picture now thanks ---- =Friends/Colleagues/Boss/Enemies section= Is this section describes the original SPC relations only or it is also include Fan episode relations? I suppose the 2nd answer is correct: as soon as ' Later, Polly and GB are great at playing the flute and the two had a duet together.' is not related to the original series. In the fan episodes. Sorry for the misunderstanding, I typed two years later (meaning fan episodes). Do you get it now? What changes you made on Ruby?